<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Obligations by MiChiAzalie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26960020">Obligations</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiChiAzalie/pseuds/MiChiAzalie'>MiChiAzalie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fate/EXTRA</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Bliss, F/M, Romance, Sex and Cuddles, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:28:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,387</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26960020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiChiAzalie/pseuds/MiChiAzalie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>She should object. She had tests and midterms and projects to worry about, classes to assist and notes to take. These were things to worry about. However, there was something getting on the way of all that —warm, tempting and conniving, and was already draping himself over her and possessively clinging to her body, commanding her to stay and making her second-guess her obligations for the day.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gilgamesh | Caster/Kishinami Hakuno, Gilgamesh/Kishinami Hakuno</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Obligations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first rays of morning sun filtered through the windows, pulling her out of unconsciousness and into a state of half-awareness as she slowly awakened. However, her body protested at the mere idea of getting up, still sightly sore from the night before and all but desiring more minutes of rest against the enticing warmth beside her.</p><p>It took her some moments of adjusting to the world around her, but she was fairly familiar with the tempting heat caging her on —Gilgamesh was like a furnace and being the grabby sleeper that he was, he had the habit of using her as a body pillow.</p><p>His figure was curled next to hers, firm and warm. From this proximity she could feel the comforting beat of his heart as well as the slight movement of his breathing, rising up and down steadily. She sighed contentedly, snuggling into his arms, lost in the peaceful domesticity of it all -awkward it may seem, but it was oddly fitting. He had a strange way of soothing her. He almost felt like an anchor, keeping her in place.</p><p>It was so good to lay there and relax, to finally let go.  </p><p>Hakuno felt finally content. Here, wrapped in this warm embrace, there were no demands being made of her. She could get so used to this that it was actually a little bit terrifying to think about.</p><p>She remained there for a long moment, in a state between sleep and awareness, drinking in Gilgamesh’s warming form and his deep, steady breathing.</p><p>She would have, in fact, gladly remained trapped in his arms for the rest of the day without a care in the world if it wasn’t for that—</p><p><em>Bzzzzt</em>. Her eyebrows twitched.</p><p>God—</p><p><em>Bzzzzt. </em>Her lips pursed.</p><p>Damned—</p><p><em>Bzzzzt</em>. She grumbled.</p><p><strong><span class="u">Alarm</span></strong>.</p><p>Hakuno opened one eye, frowned at her phone’s cries and blindly reached a hand to turn down the offending alarm that she set on her phone the night before. She knew she had to leave for class, or otherwise that stupid thing wouldn't be bothering her.</p><p>The brunette grumbled quietly again, pulling herself away from the arms of the heat thief who had managed to hog both her and the sheets into his arms, and though he growled, he didn’t even open his eyes. She watched the quiet rise and fall of his chest; his hair was falling into his face, halfway obscuring it and making him look uncharacteristically peaceful. The sight of him with such an unguarded expression almost made Hakuno second-guess her half-hearted decision to go to class, made her rethink if her classes were really worth the trouble of assistance when it was so easy to ask for notes or read the slides, so she turned her eyes away before she ended up ditching class altogether because of a fleeting feeling of mixed laziness with want, even when a quiet voice in the back of her head whispered to her that she was being a fool for not staying, a voice whose existence she blamed entirely on him. This man was a terrible bad influence.</p><p>Nonetheless, nagging feelings of regret or not, she still had plans for the day and she had to see them through.</p><p>She straightened herself, sitting on the mattress as she contemplated her choices for the day, and when she was about to put one foot on the floor, a pair of arms curled around her waist without seeming intent to let her go, followed by the light press of lips against the small of her back. Her source of warmth propped himself up on his right arm and elbow so that he could trail a path of open-mouthed kisses up her spine that made her skin raise. Soon, his nose was pushed against her naked shoulder, his head buried in the crook of her neck.</p><p>She could feel already the warm knot of excitement tangling in her belly, which made it all the more difficult when she had to fight against the alluring pull of his embrace —as fun as it was, Gilgamesh’s nearly perpetual state of readiness is almost comically absurd.</p><p>“Gil—” she tried to argue, but her attempts were folly since the very start.</p><p>She felt the fluttering of his eyelashes against her neck. His protesting groan was muffled by her skin. One hand was already trailing circles around her belly, tantalizing her with the lightest of touches as he nipped lazily at her neck —Hakuno knew by now that it was a lost cause to ask him not to leave marks that were too visible, so she let it be. "Whatever is so important to leave unannounced? I cannot seem to remember saying that you could."</p><p>Long fingers touched the other side of her neck as he nuzzled her shoulder. The action almost seemed aimless, but the way that hand was slowly creeping down enticingly to her cleavage said otherwise. The fact Hakuno could feel him grin against her skin told her he knew exactly what he was doing to her.</p><p>
  <em>No, focus.</em>
</p><p>Not for the first time, she tried her best to ignore it before she willingly walked herself into a trap, and she almost wanted to give herself a medal for not falling for the first attempt of what was clearly intended to be a bait —something about his touch always felt so prying, too inquisitive, as if he was calling out to a part of her that she wasn’t aware it even existed, buried deep underneath; it was always hard to resist, but what do you know, sometimes lady luck could be on her side. Occasionally.</p><p>“Gil, I have classes starting at nine, can’t you just—”</p><p>A dismissive snort.</p><p>“Nonsense.”</p><p>Hakuno rolled her eyes upwards, having already gone into this same old song and dance with Gilgamesh before, many a times.</p><p>“Gil—”</p><p>Her protests fell upon deaf ears, the man behind her possessively clinging to her body.</p><p>“I am acquainted with your classes, Hakuno— subpar at best, and an affront to academy at worst,” he murmured against her skin. “They are not urgent, and not even worth the concern. Thus, they can wait.”</p><p>Hakuno made a mumbling noise at this, still feeling slightly skeptical even as he rolled her over and pulled her back into the bed and into his arms, until she was squiring underneath him —although she wasn't one to give up easily, and if anything, the more resistance she found, the more she fought against it.</p><p>“Gil,” Hakuno groaned, flailing in his grip, “not this again, let me go—”</p><p>“With this cold," it was probably meant to be a question, but came as a harsh statement. "Hm. Surely you jest. You’re not going anywhere.”</p><p>Hakuno hissed, “how— <em>how</em> did you even notice I was leaving? I saw you, you were <em>asleep</em>—”</p><p>The reply came too matter-of-factly not to roll her eyes at, “I am well-versed in many talents,” he said evenly.</p><p>“Oh, and what are you now, clairvoyant?” she deadpanned, making little sparkly bursts with her fingers, but he only hummed non-committedly at that.</p><p>Hakuno’s brown eyes reached for the ceiling again, muttering incoherently under her breath.</p><p>“You have the most inflated ego of anyone I have ever met,” she said dryly.</p><p>He shrugged like he didn’t give a damn. He most probably didn't.</p><p>Of course he would shrug.</p><p>“Is there truly such an allure to being self-denying? There are other thing’s I’d rather have you do, Hakuno,” he announced, and his smile was so terrifically <em>complacent</em> she’s sure any other person would have already melted here and there, burned by the intensity of it. “Making waste of your time is not one of them. Take something for yourself for a change.”</p><p>She wanted to argue that he was being an egotistical lunatic, that just because the world seemed to conveniently stop for him didn’t mean it had to be the same for her, but it would be absurd. She was already aware that Gil's drive to be desired always demanded to come first over anything and anyone, so it was an useless endeavor to argue against it.</p><p>Well then, should she be endeared that she had become such a permanent fixture in his life that he believed she owed him constant praise and attention? Part of her wanted to laugh at the situation a little, another wanted to be exasperated by force of habit.</p><p>Before she could profess any of her thoughts out loud, Gilgamesh got his index finger under her chin and pulled her face up, leaning in closer. “What is more- You owe me tributes, Hakuno. You should let your body be my playground once more instead of fretting so over some insignificant slides,” was all he said before a hand rested against the back of her head and leaned down to kiss her, long and deep.</p><p>Hakuno demurred against it, torn between clinging against him or keep on flailing as she thought what other options she had with what the blond being as pathologically self-centered as he was relentless, and Gilgamesh tutted when they parted for air.</p><p>Seeing her intent of arguing further, he cut Hakuno off when she opened her mouth again with an exasperated, “If you truly are thinking of informing me of all the things that are expected of you for today, <em>don’t </em>do it<em>,</em>” he said, having the fucking nerve to sound <em>indignant</em>, his patience only stretching so far when he thought he was being denied of something, which usually didn’t bode well for anyone who tried.</p><p>Hakuno’s face turned dull despite the redness of her cheeks.</p><p>“You know, not everyone is as unrepentantly addicted to themselves as you are with yourself—”</p><p>Gilgamesh snorted again, sounding equally amused and highly skeptical, and ah, of course, there it was that smirk again, sharp like that of a wolf. However, he didn’t interrupt her.</p><p>“—And even if that were the case, my classes—”</p><p>Because he decided to do it now.</p><p>Before she could finish, he leaned in again and pulled her into another kiss, deeper and wetter than the others. She sighed in his mouth and received a groan in response.</p><p>His lips curled in a know-it-all smirk, looking like the cat who caught the canary, when he pulled away.</p><p>"—Can wait," he purred behind her ear, “You are not illiterate; you don’t need classes to teach you read.” He leaned his forehead against hers. “Stay, Hakuno, catering to one’s vanity every now and then is not such a sin as you so stubbornly believe. Cling to my body as it belongs to you; you already know how to. Direct that foolish stubbornness of yours to something fructiferous. There’s plenty of time for your useless worrying later.”</p><p>Gilgamesh was too fond of the sound of his own voice as he always was, but he made a compelling point, which is why she should object before the intrusive thought of staying became harder to resist. She had tests and midterms and projects to worry about. These were all legitimate things to worry about, but her mouth felt dry. For Gilgamesh, seduction was simply another language he was fluent in, and he was making her resolve crumble, skin burning from the memory of him, at the desire radiating from him.</p><p>Hakuno’s face was often an open book, she knew this— which is why she cursed herself for being so easy to read when she caught the devious glint in his eyes, the one that told her he had caught on something she was still trying to figure out.</p><p>One finger ghosted over her lips. Gilgamesh’s endless deep red eyes were locked onto her own. The blond held her gaze; he looked and looked at her, eyes always untroubled. She was half expecting some sort of quip but none came out.</p><p>Arching an eyebrow like he could read Hakuno’s thoughts, he said, “like that, just like that.”</p><p>Hakuno really had to wonder what could five seconds of eye contact tell him to make him look so high and mighty.</p><p>But then warm lips found hers again, and Hakuno felt herself responding with earnest fervor. His tongue dragged across her teeth, a silent command to deepen the kiss. His light stubble scraped her chin, and a hand was already reaching for her thighs. Hakuno gasped again, realizing the battle has already been lost, but really, she couldn’t be held at fault for something she was unable to resist —she was only fucking <em>human</em>, and worse, far worse, was that he knew all the ways to make her melt, and like the conniving bastard that he was he exploited them to his benefit. His hips rolled up against hers, not helping the situation in the least. So really, not at fault.</p><p>The laughter on his lips when they broke apart was delighted. A slight thrill of anticipation washed over her at the sight of the raw emotion in Gilgamesh’s eyes and the smug curl of his lips.</p><p>“Now, didn't you have somewhere you needed to be?"</p><p>That twisted smile tugging at Gilgamesh’s lips was almost too much to look at, all smug and teasing.</p><p>She took a deep breath.</p><p>—Oh, fuck it.</p><p>Hakuno wrapped her arms around him and reached up to kiss him with a hunger she did not recognize in herself, nipping and sucking at his bottom lip —and as far as responses went, she found she was perfectly satisfied with the groan she got from him.</p><p>In retaliation, Gilgamesh quickly used his arms to shift her so that she was laying sideways, with her back facing him. He hoisted one of her legs up into the air and positioned himself behind her. The moan she let out when his manhood slid between her labia and started rubbing along her stilt made it all the more vexing. She was already so wet, and he had hardly even touched her.</p><p><em>He’s a conniving bastard and he does things on purpose, </em>was what she thought, but the head of his cock was already prodding at her hole, coating it with her juices, and she couldn’t help but making an encouraging noise for him to enter her already.</p><p>Another moan rolled out of her.</p><p>Okay, maybe... maybe <em>one</em> round before leaving won’t hurt. What’s the worst that could happen?</p><hr/><p>So things blurred a little bit after that.</p><p>In fact, <em>things</em> definitely didn’t end with just one round, but it was already too late to care now. All that she needed, she had it here— she needed his mouth and his hands on her like she needed oxygen to breath; she needed him inside her, spreading her wide; she wanted him to give her everything and then some because all that she needed was <em>him</em>. Damn it, she would do anything if he were to ask it of her, and it was almost frightening how he could reduce her to her basest impulses with so little.</p><p>Gilgamesh was clutching her hips from behind, her insides feeling impossibly wet as he thrusted into her because he’d already come once inside her. Pressed tight against her back, he laid kisses on her shoulder and on the back of her neck as they met in rhythm with each other, each thrust of him hitting that spot that short-circuited Hakuno’s entire nervous system with abject bliss, rendering her a gasping, twitching mess.</p><p>It was… it was really, <em>really </em>that good, so overwhelming her heart might try to leap out of her chest with each brush of his manhood inside her, with every caress of his hands against her feverish skin as they kept her from moving.</p><p>“G-Gil! Ahhh, ...please, more....” She managed to mutter in between desperate gasps, cursing herself mentally for how weak she sounded through whatever shred of clarity she still held, because it all felt like falling over a ledge. </p><p>He quickened his pace in answer to her request and the world around her became wonderfully blurred. She bucked back against him, trying her mightiest to meet him while the world around her threatened to spiral away. She could barely whimper now, orgasm steadily building as her breathing became faster, his name falling off her lips like a prayer.</p><p>Her body was overwhelmed and she knew herself enough to know that she would be unable to last too long with how fast the pace of his thrusting had become.</p><p>"I do so enjoy seeing such unrestraint on you, Hakuno," he told her, more than a little breathless himself, " so very-" he broke off to nip at the juncture between her neck and shoulder “-receptive."</p><p>Through the lust clouding her mind, she couldn’t tell if that was Gilgamesh reading her thoughts, or Gilgamesh giving her orders.</p><p>She dissolved into incoherent moans when he snaked one hand over her belly and reached down to rub her clit, thumbing it in tandem with his thrusts, his fingertips running over the tip again and again. Abandoning any pretense to hold back the building pressure inside of her, she raised her hips higher, the slight change of angle allowing him to go deeper than before.</p><p>It all felt like sheer perfection; the curve of his cock struck all the right places. The effort of keeping herself together was simply too much as they began rocking at a fevered pace.</p><p>She heard him grunting as her inner walls began to twitch around him, his thrusts growing increasingly erratic as he pulled her closer to chase his own orgasm. One hand left her left hip to reach for her hand, his fingers entwining with hers as the two gripped the sheets for support, knuckles going white.</p><p>It wasn't much longer before the brunette’s body twitched all over and felt that familiar heat burning in her stomach. Hakuno spasmed around him with an orgasm powerful enough to make her toes curl in bliss, arching her back sharply as she reached her peak. Hakuno twisted her neck and reached out to kiss him, their lips finding one another as he shot his load into her after some more shaky thrusts before he stilled, the two lost in helpless orgasmic fervor as hot fluids overflowed from her.</p><p>Once spent, the blond pulled out of her and collapsed beside her. Her legs gave out on her, her orgasm leaving nothing but exhausted bliss in its wake. As she caught her breath, he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him with a quiet sigh.</p><p>The blond shifted and rolled over so that, being face to face, her head was resting against his chest and their legs were tangled together once more. He looked ready to doze off again, and perhaps it wouldn’t be such a bad idea to join him as well.</p><p>Her body was finally starting to settle down when Gilgamesh brought their joined hands to his lips, and Hakuno felt herself blush a storm now of all times, as if instances like being fingerfucked to completion or being taken several times until she could not leave the bed without <em>leaking on the floor </em>were not the most intimate things they had done so far; as if this, instead, was. With the haze of arousal faded somewhat, the feeling grew stronger.</p><p>They were such simple gestures, really, but he always managed to catch off balance with them. If she attempted to show her affections, especially in public but not always necessarily, it came out clumsy and awkward. However, this was not the case with Gilgamesh, it never was; he saw things he wanted, and he never hesitated. She liked the feeling that, if only for one person, she could let go, but at the same time it felt too overwhelming.</p><p>Before him, Hakuno had never tried to seek creature comforts or tried to covet anything for herself, finding that she was content with what little she could get, not truly desiring further than that. However, feeling him against her, sticky and newly sweaty again, Hakuno thought about the possibility of taking some online classes as she found herself entangled with Gilgamesh for the second time that day.</p><p>It was a learning process for her, and was probably far from being perfect, but then again, who needed perfection?</p><p>Wrapped up in impossibly warm arms, she didn't want to be anywhere else.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I know this is probably gratuitious but ¯\_(ツ)_/¯</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>